Lilly and James:how it happened
by Little Birdy2
Summary: This a story starting the summer after 5th year and is about James and Lilly falling in love and the problems that they have along the way. this is my first fanfic and am really exited.
1. What Happens at home

**Ok**

**This is my first story and this first chapter is maybe a bit short, but never fear they will get longer! Reviews would be nice even if its to complain. And any Suggestions are most welcome.**

**Disclamer: i dont own anything if this**

Sirius Orion Black needed his Gryffindor courage now as the outline of his father solidified from the hazy black dots that had previously swum before his eyes. Orion Black was livid with his oldest son who refused to end his friendship with blood traitors and half bloods, as if it wasn't bad enough for him that his heir had been sorted into Gryffindor rather than Sytherin like the rest of the family. Sirius had blood dripping down one side of his face and although he had not once yelled out from the pain as he tried to push himself off the floor a small moan escaped his lips his left, arm he assessed was defiantly broken.

"I will not have any son of mine mixing with blood traitors and half bloods you will end this _friendship _immediately! Do you hear me" Orion yelled at his son spit landing on Sirius's face as he finally managed to get himself upright. Behind his father he could see his mother watching him with pure loathing and he knew that she had put his father up to this.

"Then I am not your son!" Sirius tuned and started up the staircase, made it to the first landing before his father got over being addressed in such a manner. With a loud crack Orion black appeared in front of his son who was clutching the stair banister to try and stop his legs from giving way he didn't wish to make a trip back down the stairs if had anything to do with it but he reckoned that his father might have other plans.

"And where will you go? Who will take you in fear of what your mother will do? She will ruin their reputation!" Orion taunted his son. He grabbed hold of Sirius's broken arm causing him to pale, let go of the banister and yelp in pain. Orion then put his wand back into his robes and Sirius thought for one moment that maybe it was all over, before his father raised his now empty wand hand and punch Sirius in the jaw the force sending him flying down the stairs. He landed in a heap at the bottom of the stair with a sickening _crunch _as he lost conciseness. Orion walked calmly down the stairs glanced at his sons still body "Leave now if you dare, but don't expect to ever set foot in here again." He turned and strode off to join his wife in the drawing room with a crule smile flitting across his face, he could always go back later to do some more.

***

James Potter was in the kitchen of the Potter mansion as once again Tiggy, one of the house elves, tried to teach him to cook. Today they were attemting a Victoria sponge cake with whipped cream and blackcurrent jam in the middle. James may be good with magic and have quick reflexes for Quidditch but he couldn't cook in the muggle fashion to save his life, and Tiggy refused to let him cook by magic, according to her if you had the time then take the time as it made it taste nicer at the end. Or as Eliza Potter said to him when he tried to make a big fuss "being able to cook a good meal without having to flick your wand is a sure way to impress a girl. Especially...."she had added with a knowing grin".... if the girl is a muggle born." After this James had happiely agreed to let Tiggy, his favourite house elf,to teach him how to cook. This had ended in some disartors in the kitchen since the start of the summer.

"No Master James you do it like this sir." Showing him how to whip the cream until it was just right for the sixth time.

Suddenly there was a thump in the room above as if someone had just flooed into the drawing room. James frowned they weren't expecting anyone as far as he knew. "Prongs" he was sure he wasn't imagining things and had heard someone say his marauder nick name which meant it could only be one of his best mates Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin or Sirius Black. He heard another thump like someone was falling to the ground "Tiggy I need to go and see what the noise was I'll be back soon". James left the kitchen and ran up the stairs. "Which one of you is trying to scare me to death then?" he asked as he rounded the corner to see Sirius lying on the floor with blood dripping down his face, "DAD! Sirius is here, and he's in a bad way."

Charles Potter hurried out of his study across the corridor of the drawing room and raised his eyebrows at the sight of the battered bloodstained boy that was his sons best friend. Charles Potter was the head auror at the ministry and knew how to heal most things so that he could survive on a mission, but even by his standards Sirius was not looking to good. He knelt down by the boy's side and started muttering spells while James watched on with a worried frown on his face.


	2. New homes

**OK I can't remember if any siblings for are ever mentioned but I have decided that I want to give him some so he has a twin sister.**

**Thank you for reading!**

Sirius woke in a bed that wasn't his own, although the decorations of Quidditch teams, Gryffindor colours and girls were very similar, to the sound of murmuring voices recognising them straight away to be his best friend's and his friends father one sentence spoken by James stood put from all the rest-"I never seen him this bad before normally it's just a few bruises and maybe some whip marks down his back, like he's been hit by a belt. "Damnit he thought that over the years he had done quite a good job of covering up bruises and scares that he received with every trip home since second year. Prongs, he may be in many people's eyes the leader of the marauders but he was also their mother when they were alone in private, he was also one of the best friends that Sirius could have asked for.

Sirius wanted to be up and moving, he didn't like sitting around and hated lying down unless it was to sleep or to feel up or do more with a hot chick. Even though he knew from his countless visits to the hospital wing that what he wanted to do wasn't very bright, but since when did that stop him from doing things. He slowly sat up and was pleased to find that he didn't get dizzy he then swung his legs off the bed and let his feet sink into the soft gold carpet. He pushed himself up off the bed and took a step forward only to find himself seeing stars and falling over with a thump. He heard a low chuckle from outside the room before the door was pushed open by a grinning James, "Trust you to try and stand up straight away, you could have at least of made the most of it and got Tiggy to bring you up breakfast in bed. Soooo like you Padfoot."

Sirius rolled onto his back with a wince and looked up at James with an expression on his face like a little boy who had been caught doing something he knows he shouldn't be doing. James laughed "You spoilt it by grinning" giving Sirius his own signature grin in return."So, you feeling better now?" Sirius gave hima nod that was accompanied with a sorry grin, "You sure know how to give me a fright, I was shit scared, its the worst I've ever seen you. I just need to owl Moony," Sirius gave him a questioning look, what on earth could be so important that it couldn't wait."I told him that when you finally woke up I'd let him know, coz with full moon yesterday he couldn't come to see you and anyway dad reckoned that it would take until at least later on today if not early tomorrow that you would wake up." Sirius was shocked if James's father had thought that he might not wake up for another day he was properly then he must have been in a even worse state than he had thought he had been in.

Sirius pulled himself up so that he was sitting on the floor "How long?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

James had had his hand on the door handle so that he could go up to the family owlery but now he turned from to face his friend uncertain about how Sirius was going to take it. "well.....you arrived here on Monday morning and now its Thursday evening, once dad fixed you up he put you into a coma that you would wake up from as soon as you were fully healed. You were lucky that dad was around he only got back from a mission earlier on that morning and mum only got back yesterday." James stopped talking and replaced the concerned frown that had started to appear on his face with a cheeky grin."Oh! You don't need to worry about your mum coming round my dad paid her a little visit and there is no need for you to go home anytime soon. Also my parents want you to live here; they have always wanted another child so you fit the bill they don't have to do the nappy thing again. Dad also picked up the rest of you stuff which is in the room across the corridor, other than the set of clothes at the end of the bed. You may decorate it as you wish, and I need to go write to Moony."

James turned and left the room, Sirius who was now successfully standing without falling other made his way into James's ensuite for a long hot shower.

Sirius got out of the shower to realise that he had left the clothes in the bedroom; he had forgotten to bring them with him. He went into the bedroom with just his towel wrapped around his lean waist. Sirius was looking even more amazing with his beaters build of broad, musclely shoulders going down to his tapered waist, he was all muscle with the treatment at home having been worse than any time before that even the extra pounds he had had before the holidays were long gone.

Suddenly the door was flung open as a raven haired girl skipped into the home "Jamesie I'm home!" then seeing Sirius with just a towel wrapped around his middle she screamed. "Fuck! What are you doing here? And where the hell is James? Also I didn't think that you were coming until August."

Sirius grinned."Nice to see you to Lu. In answer to your questions things at home got intresting..."

"What even more than normal" Lu asked with a sympathetic look on her face. He hadn't accually told her but James couldn't keep anything from her.

"Yep. Let's just say that even your dad had a hard time fixing me up again," Lu's eyes widened in shock," Yer, that's what I thought when your evil twin told me. Prongs is owling Moony o let him know that I'm finally awake and your parents have said that I can live here, so welcome your new house mate!" Sirius with his usual grin back on his face.

The door opened again and Sirius sighed "I don't want to spend all day in a towel so could everyone leave the room!"

James laughed "ok then I won't save you from my evil twin!"

"Can you two please step away from each other? It's freaking me out!" Standing next to each other they looked like the twins that they were even more than normal. They were the same height, both having grown other the beginning of the summer, with clear honey coloured skin, although James was littered with scars, both had the same hazel eyes that you could lose yourself in and was the one place that they could never hide their emotions. Then there was their hair, both had raven black hair, James's never lay flat and was always sticking out at all angles and Lu's behaved, it was long, falling down to the middle of her back in waves with a classic cut fringe. Now they glanced at each other and knowing that Sirius wouldn't be able to cope opened their mouths and laughed at the same time. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP! Please? Your hunting my head!"

"I think I should leave." Sirius sighed in relief."I'm worried about your friends sanity." Lu left the room with a grin to her face.

Sirius turned to James "question, if I've been here four days how come Lu didn't know that I was here?"

"She has been with the girls at Sadie's since Saturday. I only just managed to make sure that they didn't all come back here when it was just me but if they had know that you were here too, and hurt, they all would have wanted to come back to pamper you. I saved us my not letting then know that you were here."

"Thanks. What are the plans for today?"

"Well I thought that for a start that you could get changed, then breakfast. Then Prongs wants to stretch his legs, how is Padfoot doing?"

"Padfoot hasn't been out once yet" Sirius replied with a grin. He felt free as Padfoot and he couldn't be Padfoot in his family's house (he couldn't call it his home), quickly he stood and got changed and then he and James ran down to the kitchen.


	3. Didn't think, didn't know

Hope eveyone enjoyed the last Chapter.

**YEY this is the longest chapter I have written so far! Enjoy! Reviews would be really nice.**

**I have started chapter 4 and i think that it will be finished in around 4 days!!**

* * *

The stag and dog ran in silence, through the Potter forest, each lost in their very different thoughts. The stag was thinking about a certain redhead, he would have to talk to Lu about her girl time over the past couple of days as Lily had been there and the dog was thinking about what he had finally got away from when they heard a twig snap off to their left. They both froze and looked at each other asking with their eyes what they should do.

Prongs thought fast there was a herd of deer of the estate so he would be fine but a dog wouldn't be able to get through the protection charms around the house, he turned to Padfoot and nudged him to the side with his nose. It only took a second for Padfoot to realise what Prongs wanted to do so he scampered off into the undergrowth.

Prongs had no time to move before Lu appeared chattering away to herself "....can't find them anywhere. Why would Jamie leave me behind? They haven't left the estate so where are they?" She hadn't noticed the Prongs yet, so he decided to try and leave, there was a gasp, he hadn't been quite enough, he froze.

Lu looked at the white stag that was just off the path she was walking over it was looking straight at her with its head held high she moved closer to it but it didn't move. She was amazed normally the deer ran off as soon as they heard anyone but this one was on its own and was letting her touch it, "Why didn't you run? The only person who can get close to them at all is my brother; his nickname is Prongs which I don't quite get. Are you a special friend of his?" The stag's eyes seemed to sparkle and his mouth quirked up in a grin, it was like he was laughing at her. "Prongs a name better suited to you I think. I wish Jay would tell me why they call each other those names. I mean Moony for Remus well I know that he is a werewolf, but the others make no sense at all. " The stag's eyes grew wide. Lu saw and thought that it was odd that he seemed to have such human emotions and then she realised something. She looked closely at the stag, she knew that she had seen its eyes before and suddenly worked out where said "Jamie, it's you isn't it? You're an illegal animagus aren't you? Prongs is a stag." The stag sighed then pushed her away from his with his nose. Then there was no stag just James standing infront of her.

"Yes Prongs is a stag. Yes I am an illegal animagus and yes it was me. When did you work out that Moony was a werewolf? Actually don't answer that."

"No I will, it's funny really Remus told me. He didn't mean to but he thought that you would have told me anyway. Why didn't you tell me?" her voice sounding hurt on her question the twins told each other everything or at least they used too.

"I'm sorry really I am. But we promised not to tell anyone and I didn't realise that they thought that I would tell you anyway." James turned his head slightly to one side staining his ears to hear something while holding one finger to his lips signalling to Lu for her to stay quiet, "Padfoot you can come out from behind that oak tree now," he called a grin on his face. Lu looked around confused. _Where was Sirius? _When a huge black dog bounded out of the trees, jumping on James causing him to fall flat on his back and then licked him on the face. James laughed " eeeeeeeewwwwwww gross mate!" the dog let out a bark of laughter that turned into loud laughter as the dog became Sirius.

Suddenly they stopped laughing, Lu had a thunderous look on her face. "What is the punishment for being illegal animagus?"

James looked at her and stated calmly "The punishment is life in Azkaban and yes we knew before we started trying to do this, but we did it for a reason, Lu I promise. You see........"

"No I won't listen to any of your excuses Jamie! Did you not think that if mum and dad find out they are probably supposed to turn you in? What do you think it would do to them? To me? Must I always the one who gives you a realality check?! You can be an utter idiotic bas........"

"Listen to me!" Lu stopped talking immediately, she had never heard James speak with such power. "We knew exactly what we were doing. If _you _had seen _your friend_ so scared of what he was, letting people in, if you had seen him before Madam Pomfrey got to him after full moon and known that there was nothing you could do to help him!" There was only anguish left in James voice now and pain in his eyes, "It took us almost three years. It made me and Sirius got into the library every night under the cloak to work out if there was anything that we might be able to do. It took us a year to realise that he would only hurt us if we were human, the only way we could make it better was to become animagus. We finally managed it just before Easter this year, and Moony hardly hurts himself now because we are there to distract him. That is why we did it, to help a friend."

Sirius was leaning against a tree watching the twins yell at each other each desperate to get their point across, it was the first time he had really seen them angry with each other. Lu was looking on with a look of amazement. She knew that her twin was loyal, they both were, but to risk life in Azkaban to help Remus, he really was a better person than even she gave him credit of. "Oh."

James took a deep breath steadying himself, the smirk came onto his face and when he spoke again it was in a voice of cool inference, the tone he used when he was too emotional, "Yes oh I bet you thought I'd done it for the fun of it. Well you are wrong, just like Evans is always wrong about us. What is it you always say to me; something about not being so fucking judgemental? How about you give it a try for once and see where you end up." Lu shivered he had never used that tone with her and it scared her that he was now.

Sirius pushed himself off the tree and stepped towards James with a look of understanding on his face "Go, I'll see you later."

James gave a small nod. His need to yell and be angry was diffused by Sirius's words, Sirius could always calm him done. James was angry with himself for yelling at her like that, but it was her fault. He hadn't expected her to turn on him. She should have listened and heard him out first. He needed to run, alone. He turned, transforming as he went before galloping off into the forest.

Sirius watched on worried. James had a temper,yes, but it had never turned on his sister before ever. Something must have really got James wound up to explode like that, normally he would run for a long distance or punch someone or something; a tree, Sirius or a Sytherin were the usual victims Sirius didn't mind because James let him do the same to him.

He sighed walking further away from the tree and started towards Lu, he knew that it would be pointless going after James, he could out run Sirius and he wouldn't want to talk anyway.

"I'm sorry Lu. None of us realised that he hadn't told you about Remus until after Remus had talked to you, I guess he didn't want to be a liability, I don't know, sometimes he's really hard to understand." Lu showed no sign that she had heard Sirius and was still staring after James. "Leave him. He'll come back when he's ready." Lu nodded and started off towards the house. Sirius glanced into the woods and then followed her; He wasn't expecting James back for a while.

* * *

On the outskirts of Reading a petite redhead stepped off a purple bus which disappeared as soon as she moved away, in her left hand she held a suitcase. She had enjoyed the past couple of days, spending time with her friends but now she had to go home to the name calling of her sister.

She laughed when she thought of the friends that she had been with for the past couple of days, she had learnt some very interesting things. She was amazed about how much Lu Potter, one of her best friends, had grown already over the summer at the beginning of September they had been the same height and now Lu was a full head taller than her, apparently her twin brother had also grown. Lu hadn't minded as much as James apparently had they had to go shopping every couple of days because they were growing too fast, things that fit would be inches to short in a few days time.

Lily walked through the village past the local woods where she liked to walk and then turned up the short road to the small cluster of houses where her house was. She arrived at the door of the small four bed roomed house with a forest green door. She pushed the door open and stepped into the house "Mum, dad I'm home!"

A short woman just taller than Lily walked out of the kitchen "hello dear. It's nice to have you home again. Did you have a good time? Go and unpack dear. Supper is at eight but Petunia's boyfriend Vernon is coming round so can you be in the sitting room for seven. Thank you dear."

Lily went to the sitting room to speak to her father and had a very entertaining conversation with him about Vernon. Lily sighed she hated Petunia's whale of a boyfriend from the one time that she had seen him and she knew from her father's letters that he felt that Petunia could do better and he had just confined it to her anyway. She went up to her room where she started to unpack her suitcase wishing that she could escape so that she didn't have to spend time with her sister and her boyfriend, but she knew that would be impossible she had avoided the since Easter when she had stayed at the castle rather than coming home.

She was sitting on her bed when an owl flew through the window which she had left open, she recognised it as is as Lu's owl Pinky, named so because of the slight pink tinge to her feathers. Lily stood, removed the letter from the owl and gave her some treats. Pinky stayed on her desk so Lily presumed that Lu was expecting an answer.

_Hey Lil_

_Know I only saw you a few hours ago but I need to talk to someone sane! Yes thats right Sirius was here when I got home, the madness had started!_

_Me and James had a fight. We've never had a fight before........ well not a proper one like this. He's changing and it's scaring me. I need him to joke and laugh and to do the seriousness stuff when I'm not around. This war is changing people Lil. _

_I hope your sister isn't being mad and that you can avoid meeting the whale for a little longer._

_We'll have to organise some girly time in a few weeks. You're the only one who hasn't seen the house which seems quite unbelievable!_

_Write back_

_Lu_

Lily laughed reading the letter but it worried her that Lu sounded so upset over her and James fighting siblings fought the whole time. Didn't they? But maybe twins were different. She sat down at her desk and pulled a piece of parchment towards her and grabbed a quill out of her ink pot.

_Hey right back at you_

_I didn't think Sirius was coming to yours for another couple of weeks! Oh well............ I guess that means that a certain someone is happy. Don't deny it I've seen the way that you look at him!_

_Well you know the way I feel about your brother, but that has nothing to do with what happens between the two of you. What was the fight about? It might help you to work out what you need to do to make it better._

_Unfortunately it would seem that meeting the whale can't be put off any longer, he is coming for supper tonight and I'm expected to be there. It would seem that my father really doesn't like him, he says he doesn't mind if any funny stuff happens tonight. Don't worry of course I explained that I wasn't of age yet so couldn't do magic outside school. He was very disappointed! _

_Would love to come to your house! It sounds amazing, I can't believe that I haven't ever seen it._

_See you soon_

_Lil_

Lily stood and beckoned Pinky over to her and attached the letter to her leg before carrying her over to the window so that she could deliver the message.

* * *

Lu was sitting on the drawing room of the Potter Mansion when Pinky arrived back with a reply from Lily, she stood and let the owl in removing her of her letter so that she could read it. Lu looked at Pinky "stay, there may be a reply" the owl hooted and settled down to wait. Lu sat back down on the sofa that she had been sitting in and opened the parchment. She read her friends reply and laughed no-one really understood her and James relationship; they were each other's best friend, playmate and confidant, they told each other everything no matter what it was or who it involved, but first and foremost they were twins together no matter what happened.

Lu picked up the quill that was still lying next to her from writing her original message

_Lil_

_I DONT FANCY SIRIUS BLACK!!!!!!!! Although he may be able to help me with finding out what's wrong with James._

_Poor you dinner with the whale then. I feel sorry for you, I know you didn't want to face your sister and boyfriend just yet but at least you're getting it over with. I love your dad, he's so funny._

_How about you come round Wednesday next week, I can come over with mum or dad to pick you up then you could spend a week or so at my house I could get some of the others to come over for at least a couple of days. How does that sound???_

_Hope you can survive until then!!_

_Lu_

Lu stood and beckoned Pinky over to her and attached the letter to her leg before carrying her over to the window so that she could deliver the message.

She sat down again pulling a fresh piece of parchment so that she could write to Remus asking him if he could come round she wanted some company. Sirius maybe in the house but on the contrary to what she had told Lily she did fancy Sirius quite alot. She could talk properly around Remus and he was better at getting James to talk, plus he would actually tell her what was wrong unlike Sirius who would properly make some joke about twins knowing everything.

She left the room and made her way up to the family owlery pausing outside James door. Putting her ear to the door she could hear the sound of a quill brushing over parchment, she smiled. He was drawing. It was something that he kept secret from everyone else, but the pictures he drew were amazing and since forth year Lily had been receiving one of herself each better than the last with no note or signature every birthday, Christmas and Valentines and Lily still had no clue who drew them. James had a cupboard in his room filled with drawings and equipment charmed shut so that only he or Lu could open it.

Lu sighed; she looked at the letter in her hands maybe it wouldn't be necessary to send for Remus maybe James would tell her anyway.

James sat back on his seat and looked at his work, this one was the best it would be the next present, strong emotions always made his drawings better and this one was no exception.

He glanced at the door her knew that Lu was standing in the other side and had been for the last five minutes and it was starting to bug him. Why didn't she just come in? There was a small knock on the door as if Lu had known what he was thinking. "Yes Lu, just come in."

The door opened fully and his twin stepped in. Lu quickly glanced around James's room she hadn't been in it since Christmas; she was surprised to see various pieces of his art work decorating the walls and a big stuffed tube hanging from the ceiling, she guessed it was some kind of muggle invention. James turned in his seat so that he was looking at her "it's a punch bag, a muggle invention. Sirius gave it to me as part of my Christmas present to try and stop me hitting him so much when I get irritated about things." He paused taking a deep breath before continuing, "look I'm sorry about earlier, it's just too much is going on in my head, then you were there yelling at me so why not yell back. I'm sorry you were only worrying about me, being a good twin." He stopped again at looked up at Lu who obviously wasn't expecting such a heartfelt apology because she had the expression of a stunned fish on her face. "Forgive me?"

Lu nodded "Only if you can forgive me I should have known that you would have thought it fully through first and for that I'm sorry." She smiled she hated not talking to James and she couldn't work out how sometimes her friends could go for days ignoring each other.

James gave her a cheeky grin" Now tell me how the first week of the fair Lillian's holiday has been and what you all got up to while you were at Tessa's house!" he stood and flopped down across his bed where Lu joined him before she started to talk.


	4. What are you wearing?

**OK to start off with I say a very very sorry for how long this has taken when I said 4 days I forgot that I had exams to revise for! And then my computer broke.**

**So here it is enjoy!**

* * *

A week later

* * *

Lily sat looking out of her bedroom window waiting for Lu and one of Lu's parents to come to pick her up for her two week stay with the potters. From her vantage point at the window she could see anyone approaching the house; she was trying to avoid Mr or Mrs Potter bumping into Petunia. Lily knew that Petunia was waiting by the door for Vernon to arrive for their date. Lily had hoped that Vernon and Petunia would have left by the time the Potters arrived, however it was looking less likely by the second as Vernon had just phoned to say that he was going to be late. As Lily turned her head towards her bedroom door she could make out the sound of Petunia singing in the hall downstairs, it wasn't the prettiest of noises.

When she turned back to the window she could see a slightly European looking girl making her way towards the house who hadn't been there before. She had honey coloured skin and long raven black hair, her lift had arrived. Lily's smile turned into a frown Lu was on her own which Lily was sure wasn't right, Lu had said in her letter that one of her parents were going to have to come with her to pick Lily up and anyway Lily knew that you couldn't get a apparation licence until you where seventeen, the talks on changing the age to sixteen had not yet been past.

Lily looked at her friend as she approached the house she had a long stride that made her look like a hunting tiger, both Lu and James had a walk that said that they had better places to be and they could cover large distances quickly a problem that Lily had because she wasn't very tall at all.

Today Lu was wearing clothes that really showed how tall and athletic she was the star chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She was wearing a bright blue skirt that ended just above mid-thigh, the skirt made Lily laugh, Lu had brought the skirt just before the start of the holidays and then it had been an inch above her knee. Lu had matched the skirt with a strappy white top, she had left her hair lose falling down her back and had white tennis shoes on her feet.

Lily was woken from approving her friend's muggle fashion sense by Petunia "Freak! Your freaky friend is here!"

Lily bolted out of her room and down the stairs to see her best friend waiting in the hall. They hugged and squealed before Lily grabbed Lu's arm, "Come up to my room for a little. How did you get here? How are we getting back? I thought that one of your parents were coming as well."

Lu held up a hand "Slow down and take a deep breath. I apparated here...... " Lily opened her mouth to ask another question. " dad organised for me and James to take our tests early it was the suprise part of our birthday present! Which means that I need no parent, although I should have a helper coz I can't do side along, haven't quite got the hang of it yet."

"Who did you bring?" Lily had already guessed who Lu had brought; she was just hoping she was wrong.

" Well, we're going to have to wait for a bit, although I'm not actually sure where he is. Actually I have a pretty good idea, it will be interesting to see what he's wearing because me and Sirius had some fun this morning that involved James's clothes and shrinking." Lu grinned "it's a shame that I won't get to see his face when he realises." Lu started to laugh just thinking about how James would react to what she had done to all his clothes.

Lily held up her hand to stop Lu's laughter so that she could listen to what was happening downstairs, she was sure that she could hear someone.

_**James's point of view**_

Fuck! I've landed in the middle of the woods rather than on the edge. Now I'm going to be even latter. Prongs is the fastest way to get out of here accurately, I changed and started to run. I'm so pleased that these woods are so thick coz otherwise I would be very very hot.

Right time to be James again. I'm looking for a green door........a green door. Ah found it.

I'm guessing that Lu isn't going to be nice and bring Lily out so I'll just have to go in, I just hope that Lily's parents aren't around because I'm not dressed quite how I had expected to be when I thought of meeting Mr and Mrs Evans for the first time.

Sirius is how I have ended up standing on Lily's doorstep while a girl, Petunia is how she introduced herself making her Lily's sister, looked at my bare chest and told me that Lily wasn't in. This of course I know is a lie because I'm here to pick Lily up.

"Why would you want to see her anyway? She's nowhere near petty enough for someone like you."_ And you are_ I only just manage to stop myself from being incredible rude to this very silly girl standing in front of me.

"Look I know that Lily is home so could you please let her know that I'm here please."

Merlin! If she doesn't understand this soon then I'm going to have to call to Lu to save me from this horse faced hag because she must have something major against Lily because she certainty doesn't seem to want her sister to be happy, or maybe she's just jealous of her sisters good looks. I heard a creak at the top of the stairs and peered into the house to see if it was anyone who might be able to save me from horse face. Sitting at the top of the stairs doubled over with laughter is my evil twin and the love of my life. I scowl up at them "Would one of you come and help me. Preferably my evil twin because I think Evans would be more willing to hex me to America rather than help me."

Horse face took a step backwards "Your one of them?" she asks me I frown I don't quite get what she's talking about. Ahhhh! I get it I think she wants to know if I'm a wizard. I think the best way to answer her that is to get my wand out from its place in the waistband of me sweat pants, she jumps back like a started rabbit and lets out a small shriek. "Oh god, you're a freak like my dear little sister." She turned and ran off into the house.

I stepped further into the house and looked up at the stairs trying hard to keep the scowl on my face rather than the impish grin I could feel was trying to appear. "You lot ready to go?" then I turned so that I was just talking to Lu "Thanks for waiting for me! You knew that I was down by the lake, if you want me to help you then you could at least wait for me, I ended up in the middle of the woods because I had to use the vague description of where I needed to be heading to."

Lilly now stood and momentarily my brain stopped functioning. She looked bloody hot that my breath caught in my throat. Lily walked down the stairs with a smile on her lips that made my heart feel like it would jump out of my chest at any second. "Got a problem with clothes today Potter?" She was staring at my bare torso, her eyes roaming on their own accord and it was all I could do not to send her an answering smirk.

I glace up at Lu but see immediately that there was no need to; she was already on the same wavelength as me. Lu was looking up and down herself taking in what she was wearing and then turned to Lily with a look of confusion on her face "what do you mean Lils I thought my clothes looked really good today, simple but sexy." I snorted at this we were always sexy looking the twins with gorgeous bodies and good clothes making us look even better.

We did this trick alot and so we knew exactly how Lily would react and she didn't fail us. A smile started to flit across her face before an annoyed scowl rested in its place, "I meant him Potter," she gestured towards me "not you Potter!" she jabbed a finger in Lu's direction.

I decided that I should probably tell her or she would be making remarks about what I thought was suitable going out to someone's house I'd never been to before. I took another step further into the house. "Well Lily, this morning when I went out Padfoot and _Someone_" I glared a Lu" went through all my clothes and shrunk all of them so that they could fit a five year old and so that growth charms wouldn't work!" I turned to look at Lu who was starting to snigger slightly. "Don't say it wasn't you, Lu, who helped him and I know that he had help because Sirius sucks at that kind of magic, dad had already left as had mum and even if she had been around and had helped him she would have left me at least the spare clothes that we have waiting for when we grow out of the clothes we are in at the moment the will probably be needed by the end of this week. Only me, you, mum and the house elves know where they are, Sirius doesn't have any clue we even have spare clothes." Lu had the look grace to look a little guilty because she hadn't warned me what Sirius was up to like she normally did.

Lily had stood listening to my explanation as to why I was only wearing sweat pants but now she frowned in a way that I knew meant that she was thinking hard. "Why didn't you just nick some of Sirius's clothes to war?"

I grinned. Sirius thought out his plans very carefully if either me or Remus couldn't help him and anyway Lu had helped him with this and she was just as good as me when it came to planning things. Surely Lily knew that by now?

"Sirius isn't the idiot that everyone thinks he is Lily. He's vanished all his shorts, trousers the whole lot apart from his Quidditch trousers which are leather so I thought I would be better off in these," Lily blushed when I said this and I wondered what she was thinking about. "he's been planning this since the beginning of the summer although I don't think he realised how soon he would be able to put it into action....."

Lily opened her mouth you question me, I was surprised that she hadn't butted in sooner, "Why does the fact that he's been planning this for a while make any difference?"

"Lily, Sirius has slowly been wearing tighter and tighter t-shirts and while some girls may think that this is because Sirius is trying to show off to them, we all know that really this isn't necessary in the slightest. Sirius and I are very differently shaped and well I can't wear his t-shirts without ripping them at the arms." I finished my explanation with a slight shrug.

Lily just looked at me with her mouth open and I couldn't work out why. I had _never_ managed to make Lily Evans speechless, although it wasn't for long. "Wow I thought you didn't know how to not brag about yourself in every sentence you spoke."

I chuckle a little self consciously. I hadn't meant to give so much of me away. Lily makes me forget to pretend. I could feel Lu's curious gaze on my face, she knew how Lily made me feel but normally I had Sirius around to stop me making the huge fool of myself like I thought I was just about to. She saved me as she knew I needed her to. "Right then, are we planning on leaving here anytime soon? Jamie you know we need to get back, we've left Sirius alone in the house and how long is it going to take him to destroy it?"

"AAAHH!!! I think we need to get home right now!"

Lily looked at me like I had finally lost it and to tell her the truth I wasn't sure that I hadn't. I mean why else would I have left Sirius alone for any amount of time.

"Ok. Let me go and get my stuff." Lily went back up the stairs leaving Lu and I at the bottom of the stairs.

Lu suddenly looked up at me. "Jamie, can you go to the gates with her? I want her to see the house from the outside first." I nod I know why Lu wants this. We don't tend to make a big deal out of all our money, if someone doesn't know we don't tend to enlighten them. All the Purebloods know, obviously, some half bloods bit practically no muggle - borns. Of course all you have to do is turn up at any of our houses and you'll know straight away.

Lily came back down the stairs with a small suitcase in one hand which she shrunk and put in her pocket. "Are we Ok to go from here?" I asked her, she nodded. I took hold of one of her tiny hands, "Close your eyes according to Remus it's necessary." She nodded again and closer her eyes, I turned and we were gone with a crack.

We landed outside the house, Lu was already watching and waiting having taken down the wards around the house that would stop Lily from seeing it.

Lily looked up, her mouth dropped open. "Bloody Hell!"


	5. A History Lesson

**Ok everyone sorry for the wait I just couldn't quite get it right. This chapter is quite short but very important.**

**Don't know how long the next chapter will be as I have loads of coursework to do at the moment. Will have it with you as soon as possible though. **

**Happy reading!!!**

**And as always feel free to give criticisms or pointers on what you think will make it better. I am looking for a Beta at the moment so if anyone is interested let me know.**

* * *

_**Normal View**_

* * *

Lily as standing looking up at the huge house that was in front of her, her mouth hanging open. She had known that the Potters had money; they always had really nice clothes, muggle or Wizardry normally designer of either world. The house that she was looking at was huge. She could feel both of them watching her, James was rather unsuccessfully trying to try and stop himself from laughing at her amazement at their house.

She turned her back on James, who was now almost on the ground with laughter, to look at Lu astonishment written all over her face. "_YOU LIVE HERE_!" Amazement colouring her voice.

Lu nodded with laughter in her eyes "Yep this is the Potter Family Mansion, passed through the family for generations. Our grandparents live in the family summer house in Cornwall."

Lu glanced over at her twin who was now standing on his feet it not a little wonky as the occasional chuckle escaped his lips. Lu rolled her eyes at James and then turned back to Lily bouncing on the balls of her feet. "OK then your bags have gone to your room in the house. Come with me and I can show you your room and then give you a tour of the house." Lu said with her voice rising in excitement, then her eyes widened as she turned to James, "Jamie do you remember why we needed to get home in such a rush?"

James thought about her question for a couple of seconds before his eyes widened in alarm, his expression matching the one on Lu's face. To Lily it was a very comical sight that made her burst out laughing as both Potters had the same look on their faces. "Oh Shit!" James let out the words as he turned and dashed off towards the house at full pelt barely slowing down to go though the door.

"What," said Lily turning to her friend "was that all about?"

Lu looked down at her petite friend who was looking incredibly confused "Sirius." When Lily's expression didn't clear Lu elaborated, "If we leave him alone with just the house elves for company then he tends to end up very drunk or on a huge sugar high. The good thing is that the lake has charms around it to stop people who have drunk too much getting to near it."

This explanation still hadn't cleared Lily's confusion, "Why?" there was something else that Lu wasn't telling her, it didn't quite match up. "Sirius normally holds his drink well at the Gryffindor parties. What's made that change?"

Lu let out a sigh and decided to tell Lilly about Sirius's family so she didn't say anything to set him off when she saw him. Lu sat down on the grass and motioned that Lilly should join her, "Lils how much do you know about Sirius's family?"

Lily sat down next to Lu with a thoughtful expression on her face, "Not much really. Just that Sirius doesn't agree with his family's views and beliefs .................Oh and the fact that they weren't too happy when he was sorted into Gryffindor. But I think that just about everyone knows that after he got that howler," Sirius had received a howler from his mother at the beginning of his second week at Hogwarts telling him that he was a silly little brat who had disgraced the family name. "Yer I think that's all I know..............not much really."

Lu shifted on her spot on the soft grass, there was alot that Lily had never been told about the way that the wizarding society worked." Well...... where to start. The Blacks like the Potters are a very old pure blood family and like all pureblood families they are very proud of it. The Blacks like a few of the other pureblood families believe that purebloods are the only ones worthy of magic and that muggleborns have stolen magic from other wizarding folk." Lu paused for a moment to sort out the rest of the story in her head. "Sirius doesn't agree with their views, never has. He openly mocks his family, he is a Gryffindor, friends with people he shouldn't be, blood traitors, half bloods and nobodys. Then to add even more insult he talks nicely to and is even friends with muggle borns.

Lily was amazed. She had heard some things that had been said over the years that Sirius and his family didn't quite see eye to eye about some things but she had never known what.

Lu started off again "You may have noticed that Sirius never goes home for the holidays but when they make him go back it's not long before he makes his way to our house. James gets really angry with him if he goes home voluntary, because every now and again he gats the silly thought that it will be alright this time."

Lily interrupted her "Why is it such a bad thing for him to go home?"

"Since the summer of first year whenever he goes home he gets beaten up, hexed and given the least amount of food that he needs. His parents treat him worse than their house elves, they even use the curaticus curse on him if their really angry."

Lily's eyes were wide with disbelief. "They use it on their own son? Is that not against the law?"

Lu gave a humourless laugh "Yes it's against the law but the Blacks are a very influential family, gives alot of money to the ministry. Makes sure that they don't have any problems. For pure bloods most things in the law are just choices, most things they can choose whether or not to obey them. This summer while we were a Tessa's Sirius got the worse beating he's ever had before he managed to get away to our house. It really shook Jamie up as he was the one who found Sirius...... he was still a mess when I got home. It took four days for Sirius to regain consciousness. "

Lily's mouth hung open in amazement. Sirius Black the joker of the Marauders could be so bitter if he wanted to simply because of who his parents where, but no he laughed, pranked everyone, played Quidditch and went through girls like they were T-shirts a different one for each week. The other thing that had managed to shock Lily into silence was that James Potter cared about someone other than himself. Everyone knew the Marauders were close and incredibly loyal to each other but it would seem that this summer she was going to see a whole new side to them. "Wow. Not quite what I'd expected."

Lu gave a rueful smile "Sirius isn't generally what you'd expect."

"There is something that I don't quite get. If Sirius has such a horrid home life and hates his family so much why is he taking leaving home so badly?"

"Ah..........well you know that he has a brother, Regulus?"

"The Sytherin?"

"Yer that's him. Well Sirius feels that if Reg goes to the dark side that it will be all his fault, that he should have been a better brother. That he should have stuck around, he's worried that as his parents will start on Reg now that their favourite punch bag isn't around."

"Why does he care?"

Lu gives a short humourless laugh "They are his family. Whatever they do to him he can't hate them, not yet, he can't give up on them." Lu stood up and held out her hand to Lily to help her up. "Lets go in, see if we can find Jamie and Sirius, then I can show you round the house before we have lunch. Sound ok?"

Lily nodded and they started towards the house. "Oh and Lils don't act any different towards him it will only increase the risk of setting him off." Lily gave another nod to show that she understood.

* * *

**_While the girls are outside_**

* * *

"Mate, where are you?" James called from the entrance hall of the mansion wondering if he should check the ground floor, the kitchens or Sirius's room first, or if he should simply call one of the house elves to ask where Sirius was. James settled on the latter. "Tiggy!" there was a pop as the small house elf appeared infront of him.

"What can I do for you Master James?"

"Sirius Tiggy where is he?" James was trying very hard to keep his voice level and not yell.

The small elf beamed up at him "Master Sirius is in the kitchens Sir. He's been helping Tiggy and Milly cook Sir. He's much better at it than you Sir."

James shoulders sagged in relief as he let out a laugh "Well then Tiggy we've finally found something that he's good at then!" James followed the small elf down to the kitchens dancing for joy on the inside. Sirius was going to be alright.


End file.
